


Midnight with Two Stars

by Glaire_Cordon, i_am_greg_lestrade



Series: The Twins RP [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Instant Attraction, M/M, Mystrade fluff, Teen AU, also greg has a motorbke and plays football, becuase he can never find it at bloody tescos dammit, coffee shop AU, enjoy!!, greg is the barista at the coffee shop, he also likes imported hazelnut creamer, mycroft is a political science major, mystrade, this was a one-shot RP with me (as Greg) and Twin (as Myc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaire_Cordon/pseuds/Glaire_Cordon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_greg_lestrade/pseuds/i_am_greg_lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop Teen Mystrade AU.</p><p>Greg is the closing manager for the coffee shop right outside the campus of the uni he goes to. He is just about to close when... *ding!* </p><p>In walks this really cute gingery kid, wanting coffee at 3 til 12am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wow, You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is another RP me and Rae (Glaire_Cordon) have done. We told ourselves "ONE-SHOT. ONE-SHOT!!!!" because everything we usually do or go off to do ends up being... soooooo long. So. We limted this one to be a one shot... BUT... We already have plans for another one-shot in the same verse. *sighs* We can never just let an AU lie, huh?

 

It was nearly closing when the door dinged. Greg froze where he was, his hand on a cleaning cloth on the counter. _Are you serious_. He sighed and turned around. Then... he stopped. The guy in front of the counter was... Wow, hel-lo there. "Hi. What can I do for ya?" He suddenly didn't care that it was- he glanced at the clock- 3 minutes until close.

 

The eldest Holmes was late getting out of class and he was appalled he decided to enter a shop that was about to close. But he was dead on his feet and needed a pick me up. "A large coffee, black, two sugars please. I'm terribly sorry for coming in three minutes before you're supposed to close." He wasn't exactly paying attention to the barista, he was more than a little glazed over.

 

Greg nodded, smiling. "A Midnight with two stars, coming up!" He usually hated saying the odd names the owner had picked out for the simpler menu items but, tonight, he was feeling chipper upon seeing his cute customer. He was the only one on shift, being the closing manager and all. He'd sent everyone else home a bit early and got his stuff done. He had been nearly ready to lock the doors, hop on his motorbike and head home. He had an exam tomorrow, but he felt like it was gonna be a breeze, so, in all honesty, he didn't mind staying a bit later. He brewed the coffee, setting aside two cups, making one for him to go. "So, you go to the uni?" Greg was a student there but had never seen the kid in his life.

 

Mycroft smiled. "Yes and my professor felt the need to keep my Criminal Justice class an hour later than normal. And we had discussed this chapter last week!" He grumbled, running a hand through his hair, knocking his curls loose. He glanced at the barista, finally realizing he was...wow. Tanned, dark eyes and hair, white teeth and his smile...Mycroft felt his stomach flutter.

  
Greg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Professor Montego tends to be keen on doing that. I had to take his evening class last year." He made a face and he plopped in two sugars into and started stirring Mycroft's drink. "He was a pile of wank, he was. Still is, apparently." He handed the cup and lid to the pretty guy. "Here ya are. On the house." He smiled brightly.

 

Mycroft raised a ginger eyebrow. "Thank you." He put the lid on and took a sip, humming. "Perfect." He noticed that the barista had made his own cuppa. "I...I'll go if you need to close." Damn why was he suddenly nervous?

 

Greg flicked a switch and the open sign turned off. "I've closed. But that's alright. You can stay long as you like." He added some of his own, fairly (and stupidly) expensive hazelnut creamer to his coffee and capped it, taking a sip. He hummed happily. If he told the truth, that he didn't want the boy to leave, that he wanted to get to know him better... He sighed and looked away.

 

Mycroft tilted his head. The deductions came flying from his mouth before he could stop them.   
"You're working here to help with rent, you play foot ball, you've broken your arms multiple times, the left two, the right three, you work on your motorcycle when you have time, you have been in London for about 5 years, and your lifelong ambition is to be an officer at New Scotland Yard."

 

Greg snorted in the middle of his sip of coffee. "Bloody-" He dripped it all down his apron, the hot liquid coming out his nose. He hurriedly grabbed a napkin and dabbed at his face and then his apron, casting glances at the guy. _The hell_ is _this kid_? He finally settled down and tossed the napkin in the trash. "Ok. That was impressive, mate. How did you do that?"

 

Mycroft turned bright red. "I...I deduced it." He watched the barista clean himself up. "I didn't mean to say them aloud. I've learned people don't like it when I do." He looked down, sipping his cuppa. "Apologies."

 

Greg blinked a moment before shaking his head. "No, mate, that was pretty cool. 'Deduction' whatcha called it?" He smiled leaning on the counter, his body language open and honest. "No need to be sorry."

 

Mycroft nodded. "Yes. Most people see but do not observe. I can tell you who is sleeping with who, who's cheating on who, what they've done the last 24 hours, etc." He realized he was still standing at the counter. "Should we...sit?"

 

Greg snorted a giggle and nodded. "Yeah, yeah." He came around the counter and pulled two chairs from the top of a table. "So. Course of study?" Greg asked after he and the kid settled in, both with their coffees. Greg had taken his apron off, bundled it up, and tossed it back over the counter.

 

Mycroft settled in a chair, crossing his impossibly long legs. "Political Science." He felt the need to impress this boy, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was that damn smile. Part of him wanted to be reckless and write his number on the boy's hand, but he restrained himself.

 

Greg nodded, taking a sip of his warm coffee. "Nice. That all? Any other majors or anything?" He usually never was this questiony with a customer but, hey, this one was cute as hell. And... why not?

 

Mycroft shrugged. "I compose in my free time. I can play various instruments, but the piano mostly." He toyed with the ring on his right ring finger, solid black, obsidian, looking at his new companion.

 

Greg's eyes immediately went to the slight movement on the otherwise still guy. He had some gorgeous hands, thin and perfect for a pianist. His fingers were long and Greg had a moment of thought about this same fingers curled in Greg's hair and- _Easy on, Greg, settle_ , he chided at himself, glancing away from those amazing hands. "A musician, eh? Me too. Guitar." He smiled and looked up at the kid's face.

 

"You've played for most of your life, yes...Gregory." He licked his lips, not sure how he would take being called by his full name. Many didn't always like it, but 'Greg' didn't seem to fit. No. He needed to be called Gregory.

 

"Now there is no bloody way you knew my name just by _LOOKING_ at me," Greg snorted, now a bit incredulous.

 

Mycroft pointed. "You have a name tag?" He giggled, smiling brightly. He watched the other boy look down and turn a shade darker.

 

"Wowwww, I'm an idiot," Greg chuckled, highly embarrassed. He'd forgotten about the nametag he'd been wearing since he'd been hired last year. "Wow, I'm sorry." He looked back up and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. My name's Greg. S'yours?"

 

"Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes." He finished his coffee, making a face. "Seems my cuppa is finished." He didn't want it to be, but....

 

Greg hopped up and grabbed Mycroft's cup. He went behind the counter and made another from the already brewed pot, it now becoming half empty. He took the paper heat guard off and scrawled "Holmes" on it in sharpie. He slid it back on and carried the cup back over, setting it down and sliding back into his chair.

 

Mycroft smiled, sipping at the coffee. The boy was nice, handsome and Mycroft felt his heart flutter. He tucked a wayward piece of hair behind his ear, licking his lips.

 

Greg bit his lip gently, hardly even noticeable. Mycroft's shyness was seriously cute and made Greg want to break his shell and get him talking more. Get him to smile. After an awkward few minutes of them just sipping their drinks, Greg cleared his throat. "So, you like any films?"

 

"I love the Bond films." Mycroft said, smiling. "However, I would not like the leg work involved." He didn't mind moving about, but that was a bit much.

 

Greg's eyes lit up. "I've just recently gotten into them, but I'm working on watching them all. So far I've seen Craig's Bond and, holy hell, he's fantastic." Greg got animated as he talked, sitting on the edge of his seat and using his arms to express more. He also smiled and his brown eyes twinkled as he went, sparking with excitement.

 

"Sean Connery is the best, though. Craig I will agree does a good Bond. Brosnan wasn't bad either." He was soon on a rant about all of the actors, listing off everything he had found when he was bored.

 

Greg listened with rapt attention, leaning his chin in his palm and nodding. _Wow... he so amazing..._

 

Mycroft cut himself off, blushing. "Sorry..." He glanced up, noticing Gregory's expression. "...what?"

 

Greg straightened up and blinked, unaware of his staring. "Haha, nothing. It's just so cool, how much you know about the Bond films." He had actually loved seeing the excitement in Mycroft's eyes when he talked about it. It was really cute.

 

Mycroft bit his lower lip. "Photographic memory more or less. It comes in handy." He smiled at his new friend.   
He jumped when his mobile went off.

  
Greg blinked rapidly, startled. "Well. Are ya gonna answer it?"  
  
Mycroft took a moment and then picked it up. "Hello?" As he listened, he felt a stone drop into his stomach. "Where? I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up, sagging. "I'm sorry Gregory, but I must go. My brother has gotten himself into trouble. Again."

 

Greg stood offering a hand to Mycroft. "Well, uh, do you need a lift somewhere? I could get you there?" He felt nervous asking, but did anyway.

 

"The A&E a block from the Yard." Mycroft said, taking the offered hand ( _callused, warm_ ) and let Gregory lead him out back. He looked at the motorcycle with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Greg swallowed and handed Mycroft the helmet. He swung his leg over and kicked his baby to life. She roared then settled to a low rumbling pur. He was insanely proud of his red and silver bike. It was his pride and joy. "Arright, hop on and hold tight," Greg shouted over his bike's grumbling.

 

Mycroft slipped the helmet on, slung his back back over his shoulder and slipped behind Gregory. His arms went around him, holding on tight. He tried not to jump when they started moving.

 

Greg cruised through London, headed towards the hospital. He kinda liked this guy's arms around him, holding onto him. He would love to have them around him in a more romantic way. But he wasn't sure if the kid liked him back.

 

Mycroft found after a bit he didn't mind the ride. It was a bit different than he was used to, but he still hung on tight. He was alms it was sorry it ended. "Thank you," he said after he had climbed off and had handed the helmet back.

 

Greg smiled and leaned over the handles of his bike. "Anytime, Holmes. Take care of your brother, arright?" He nodded.

 

Mycroft nodded back. "I'll see you around Gregory." And with that he slipped into the hospital.

 


	2. Oh, You're Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft never revisits coffee shops... but that barista wasreally cute last time, and maybe if he goes in there again right before close...
> 
> One week later...

_You never visit a coffee shop more than once what are you doing._ But here Mycroft was, actually there before three minutes til closing and planning on getting a coffee.

 

Greg had gotten all his cleaning done and was literally about to flip the switch to the sign when... **_*ding*_**  
Greg nearly groaned. "Sorry, but we're clo-" He turned to see him. Holmes. "Oi!" Greg grinned ear to ear. "How've ya been? How's that brother of yours?" He immediately started a pot of coffee, setting out two cups.

 

Mycroft smiled. "For once it was just a fall and not something worse. Thank god." He went over and leaned against the counter, watching the barista work. "Football's started back up. You're tanner," he deduced.

 

Greg smiled, looking into the cups. "Yup. Finally. First _ACTUAL_ sign to a footballer that winter is finally done." He loved spring football. He'd missed it. He dropped in two sugars into Mycroft's drink and a dab of his imported hazelnut cream into his. He wrote "Holmes" on Mycroft's and "Lestrade" on his and handed the former to its owner.

 

Mycroft chuckled. "Cabin fever set in about a week after the season stopped however..." He took a sip, smiling, and moved to set two chairs down. He settled in as Gregory sat across from him.

  
"My neighbours always would complain about my thumping noises," Greg smirked. "Though what they assumed was far more... vulgar than what I was actually doing." He snorted a laugh at the look on Mycroft's face.

 

"Then what were you actually doing?" He spluttered out, blinking at the other man rapidly. "If they complain then...." He took a sip of his coffee, trying to deduce it.

 

Greg laughed. "Heading a ball into the wall of my bedroom," he stated. The truth was, he hadn't even had anyone over at all in months, much less a partner. He's always just been too busy with work and school to even think about it. But... he could see it with Mycroft. He could see them at Greg's flat just hanging out, watching telly... more, maybe. He'd never felt such an instant connection to anyone, guy, girl, or otherwise.

 

Mycroft snorted. "Brilliant. Your coach better appreciate the annoyance you gave your neighbors." He traced the rim of his cup with the tip of his finger, watching his friend.

 

Greg smiled and looked down, cheeks warming lightly. He looked up at the clock and stepped over to flick the switch. He sat back down and took a sip of his drink. He glanced up at Mycroft. God, he wanted to just snog the fuck out of him. To feel those lips against his... _Wow, Greg, chill??_ He cleared his throat and glanced away again.

 

Mycroft's eyebrow raised slightly but didn't say anything. There was something a bit off about Gregory tonight, only he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Practice had just started, he wasn't failing any classes and there wasn't a new partner in the picture. So what was going on?

 

Greg licked his lips. He could feel Mycroft's icy gaze on him, taking him apart, bit by bit. It was only a matter of time before...

 

"Gregory, what is wrong?" The elder Holmes asked, tilting his head. He hated not knowing what was going on.

 

"I just want to let you know I fancy you." Greg smiled softly. It wasn't often he this... hesitant. He was usually braver when it came to relationships and such. But... god, he felt this  _GENIUS_ of a guy was way out of his league.

 

Mycroft blinked, a look of disbelief flashing across his face. "You...you fancy me? _Me_?" He couldn't have heard him correctly. Right? Right.

 

_Shit._ "Uh... Yeah, I do," Greg admitted with a nonchalant shrug. He took a gulp of his coffee, burning his tongue.

 

"And here I thought I was alone in liking you." He gulped down the rest of his coffee, ears burning red.

 

It took Greg a moment to process what Mycroft had said. "Wait. You like me too?" He started to smile.

 

"I did just say that yes." Mycroft replied, peering at Gregory, a small smile on his freckled face.

 

_Oh god he's so bloody cute_ , Greg thought, swallowing hard. "I just... wow, I never even... wow..." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Hm?" Mycroft hummed, choosing this second to cross his legs, noticing Gregory's eyes get wide.

 

"You'd be a brilliant midfielder with those legs," Greg blurted dumbly before he could stop himself. He felt the back of his neck get hot and he looked away.

 

Mycroft snorted. "Gregory please. I'll stick to my fencing." Now that got a response he wasn't expecting.

 

"Bloody hell, you fence too." _Could you get any more perfect?_ Greg hummed. "Geez." He huffed a laugh.

 

Mycroft nodded. "I just missed nationals by ten points last year." It was the only other thing other than music that kept him somewhat sane.

 

Greg whistled, crossing his arms and sitting back in the chair. "Wow, Holmes that's.... that's great." Musician, fencer. Hot as hell. This guy was... _wow_.

 

Mycroft chuckled. "Thank you Gregory." He relaxed more, smiling brightly.

 

That **_SMILE_**. It was driving Greg mad how utterly gorgeous this guy was and it didn't do a thing for his desire to just kiss him forever.

 

Mycroft licked his lips, zoning in on Gregory's eyes and how they held the look of desire and lust so beautifully.

 

Greg leaned forward again, eyes flicking to the movement on Mycroft's lips. He did the same, licking his lips slowly.

 

Mycroft leaned forward, tilting his head, and raised an eyebrow just so. "Are we going to sit here or...?"

 

And with that, Greg suddenly leaned over the table and had Mycroft's cheeks between his hands and his lips connected to his.

 

Mycroft hummed, a hand going up to cup the back of Gregory's head. He pulled away long enough to to only tilt his head again before kissing Gregory again. And again. Soon, he stopped counting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had so much fun with this one-shot! I hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
